PyroKittie's Infinite Playlist!
by PyroKittie
Summary: Like music? Like Harry Potter fics? Then what are you waiting for! Read on!
1. Project Description and Author's Note

**Description of Project and Author's Note:**

Hello Minna ("everyone"; Japanese). As all can see, I have actually come up with a new idea for a fic, and I have to give huge credit to C. Adrien Cummings for this one. I kind of borrowed his "Drabble a Day" idea and put a bit of a twist on it. Here is how "PyroKittie's Infinite Playlist" is going to work: You guys send me a pairing you like and/or a song to use, and I will write it for you! Now, these will be short, but they will not be drabbles, because you cannot get the feel for a song and a pairing in a mere hundred words. (Or at least _I_ can't; Adrien may be able to though! Hee hee.) They will also not be daily; I don't have enough time for that. I _will_ try and get them written and posted as soon as I can, though. I'll write a snippet of each song to give you the general mood of the corresponding chapter, but it would probably be in your best interest to look up the songs at some point, either before or after reading.

Well, there you go! Start your messages! (PM please; leave review space purely for reviews.) If you can't think of a song to go with a pairing, no problem; I have a large musical library that will provide. The same for pairings: if you know a song you want, but don't know who you want written for it, I have a very active imagination that can come up with one. Hope to be hearing from you guys soon!


	2. Severus Snape: Wonderful, Everclear

**Disclaimer: **I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING! Therefore, these aren't my characters. The songs aren't mine either; I'll tell you whose they are.

**Severus Snape: "Wonderful", Everclear**

_"I just don't understand how/ You can smile with all those tears in your eyes/ And tell me everything is wonderful now…"_

Severus Tobias Snape was angry. Yet again, he was alone in this hovel on Spinners' End that he was forced to call his home. It wasn't that his parents were horrible; they weren't. The truth was, neither Eileen nor Tobias Snape were ever really home enough to _be_ horrible. And no, it was not because they were doing anything unbefitting parents; both of them were working harder than ever, and that is why they were hardly home and were exhausted when they were. No, Eileen and Tobias Snape were trying to do whatever they could to provide for their son, and _that_ is what was getting to him. How was it that even though they both worked their asses off every day for much longer than they should for much less than they deserved, it was still just barely enough? How was it that their respective employers could treat them like dirt, and neither of them would stand up for themselves? (That last answer he knew; they both cared too much for him to risk losing any money.) He was angry at them for all of this, but mostly, at the root of it all, he was angry that he _couldn't _be angry at them, not even a little. How dare they turn out to be decent people when he was in such a mood?!

"_Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now…"_

**A/N**: Yay! First one done! Hope you liked. R/R please!


	3. Remus and Lily: One Of These Nights

**Disclaimer: **I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING! Therefore, these aren't my characters. The songs aren't mine either; I'll tell you whose they are.

**Remus and Lily: "One Of These Nights", The Eagles**

_"The full moon is callin'/ The fever is high/ And the wicked wind whispers and moans…"_

She couldn't understand it, really. She was completely in love with James, there was no doubt about it, and their son was the greatest thing to ever happen to her. So why, on this night before Halloween, did she so desire to be alone with one of her husband's best friends? There was only one way to find out.

Under the guise of her husband's Invisibility Cloak, she crept out of their house in Godric's Hollow and Apparated off of their doorstep. Seconds later, she was in a rambling shack just outside of the village of Hogsmeade. Climbing up the stairs, she noticed a shadow already in the top room. Smiling, she walked in and placed a hand on the shoulder of the shabby-looking man within.

"Hello, Moony, my dear."

His head turned at the touch, revealing a sweet, yet undoubtedly sad smile. Wordlessly, he took her into his arms and kissed her softly. Gently applying pressure onto her arm, he led her down onto the small, yet wholly comfortable, bed.

After they had made love and she had returned home to her husband and child, who had no clue she had even left because they had been sleeping, he laid there, still unclothed, and wept for the woman he knew could never truly be his.

_"Loneliness will plunge you in-between the wrong and the right…"_

**A/N:** Here's a pairing one, to add some variety before I take your requests. And to Adrien, my first reviewer, thank you so much!!!!! Can't wait to write for you, nor for the rest of you readers *****hint, hint*!


	4. Draco and Harry: Escape, Hoobastank

**Dedication: **For C. Adrien Cummings, my first (and, so far, only) reviewer and requester. Your favorite pairing; how appropriate! I tried to make this one a little happier than my last "chapter", and it isn't explicit or it'd ruin the mood of your song choice. Enjoy, m'dear.

**Disclaimer**: I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING! Therefore, these aren't my characters. The songs aren't mine either; I'll tell you whose they are.

**Draco and Harry: "Escape", Hoobastank**

_"Another day goes without any change/ The feeling we live with still remains…"_

"Kreacher! Are you around?" The voice rang out in the silence of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The green eyes of the young man it belonged to scanned the room for the house-elf he had called for.

"What can Kreacher do for you, Master Harry?" Turning his head, Harry saw a small figure scuttling out of the kitchen. Loads cleaner than he had previously been, and also much nicer for the wear, Kreacher had actually become one of Harry's favorite inheritances from his late godfather. Not that he actually _referred_ to the house-elf that way; Hermione would murder him in his sleep if he did.

"Has any post arrived for me today that you know of?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Minutes ago, from Malfoy Manor. Kreacher read it, just as you told me to. It seems Master Draco has finally agreed to your begging, sir."

Harry laughed. "I never beg, Kreacher. But I _am_ glad to know that Draco finally sees things the way I do. Has he said when he plans to arrive?"

"Upon the hour, sir. Shall Kreacher set an extra dinner place for him?"

"Please."

Forty-five minutes later, a young blonde Harry's age arrived, holding three bags full of belongings.

"So, how did old Lucius take it?" Harry asked after throwing the bags into the hallway and placing a loving kiss onto the lips of his visitor.

"Horribly. Told me to never plan on setting foot back home again. So you had better never plan on breaking my heart, Potter, or I'll have to hex you back to the Founders' Age."

"Don't worry. I won't. Welcome to the rest of our lives, love." With that, he grabbed Draco and carried him piggyback over the threshold of what was now _their _home.

_"Escape to a place where we'll be together, together everyday…"_


	5. Severus and Ginny: Throwing It All Away

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know, I just did a very Snape-centric fic, but hey, I need pairings, and thus far I have only had one request! Therefore, a pairing I happen to have a bit of a soft spot for. Expect more of the sadness from "Chapter" 2 (although not a _whole_ lot); I absolutely love this song, but it's one of the saddest ones Genesis did and I still mist up slightly when I hear it. (Man that was long-winded!) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING! Therefore, these aren't my characters. The songs aren't mine either; I'll tell you whose they are.

**Severus and Ginny: "Throwing It All Away", Genesis**

_"We cannot live together/ We cannot live apart/ And that's the situation/ We've known it from the start…"_

The redhead looked intently at her counterpart, studying him. The raven locks fell into his face, as they always did, especially when he was deep in thought.

"What is it, love?" She walked over to him, placing her slender arms around his midnight-draped shoulders.

"Nothing… important."

"Liar." Her brown eyes narrowed, not allowing him to even think about disputing the fact. "You may be my teacher and old enough to be my father, but you can't put anything past me."

He sighed. "Fine. If you must know, it is merely what it is every time we meet."

"Oh, Merlin, not this _again_! Look, Snape, you knew how things had to be when we began. I am your _student_, and you are my _teacher_, and until I have successfully completed my seven years here, nobody can have even the slightest idea that there is anything different."

He rolled his eyes. Yes, he knew. And until a few months ago, he had been fine with it. Indeed, from her third year until the beginning of this, her fifth, he had been perfectly content to be as snide and cold to her as he was to any of the other brats the school threw at him. He had even preferred it. But now… _now_…

"Ginevra." He was the only one who could call her that without her wincing. "I have made my position clear. Most unfortunately, I have actually fallen in love with you, although I frequently wonder why. It is my wish to make this public, so that the Potter brat and the like will keep their disgusting hands off of you and their thoughts to themselves. If you do not feel the same, or cannot respect this wish, I advise you to evaluate your options."

"Wh… what? Come on! I just don't want to get you in trouble, or myself for that matter. You have to understand that! I mean, you don't want to end up in Azkaban over _me_, do you?"

He rose and led her to the doors of his chamber, stepping over the sheet that had ended up on the floor in their lovemaking. Looking into her eyes, he could see the honest fear within.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, I urge you to heed my last statement. I shall not expect you, or allow you in, until you have given it some serious thought. Goodnight, Ginevra."

Shutting the door and locking it, silent tears began to flow from his face. _Another_ redhead slowly killing his insides. It could only be his luck.

"_I watch the world go round and round/ And see mine turning upside-down…"_


	6. Dean Thomas: Look Away, Chicago

**Dedication:** This is another one for my friend C. Adrien Cummings, one of a total of five. (I know that two of them weren't actually _requests_, but I'm dedicating them to you since you suggested I try one and thought the other was a good idea. ^.^) It takes place in HBP, right after Harry and Ginny leave the Gryffindor common room after Gryffindor wins at Quidditch. Enjoy, m'dear!

**Disclaimer: **I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING! Therefore, there are not my characters. The songs aren't mine either; I'll tell you whose they are.

**Dean Thomas: "Look Away", Chicago**

_"I just never thought,/ That I would be replaced so soon…"_

Dean Thomas's mouth was agape in shock. The portrait hole was closing, and exiting it was Ginny Weasley. It wasn't the fact that his (very recently) ex-girlfriend was leaving the room that shocked him; that would be a bit stupid. No, it was what had just occurred in front of _every bloody Gryffindor in the whole of Hogwarts_ that had sent his head reeling.

He had been trying to talk to her about their victory; after all, they _had _just played their hardest match so far and done extremely well together. (Oh yeah, the other members of the team had helped, too…) As soon as the Fat Lady swung herself open, however, the redhead was paying _zero_ attention to him in favor of the scar-head that was coming in. He tried to grab her arm before she took off, but to no avail. She ran at Harry full-tilt, nearly knocking him over. And then… he tried to bore it from his mind, but it wasn't working. The sight of Harry bloody Potter placing his lips onto Ginny's kept replaying, no matter how much he didn't want it to. He had wanted to run over to them, to tell her that he still wanted to be with her and was still confused about why she had ended their relationship in the first place, but his legs wouldn't move and speech would have been impossible. Now she was leaving with Harry, and he was left in the corner of the common room. It was nauseating.

_"That's how it had to be,/ Yeah, that's how it had to be…"_


	7. Harry Potter: In The End, Linkin Park

**Dedication: **For C. Adrien Cummings again, the second of your five. It takes place in DH, just after the chapter "The Prince's Tale". I like the idea of using this song! I just hope you like it as much as I do.

**Disclaimer: **I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING! Therefore, these aren't my characters. The songs aren't mine either; I'll tell you whose they are.

**Harry Potter: "In The End", Linkin Park**

_"Time is a valuable thing/ Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings…"_

The office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts had been empty for the entire night, until a certain green-eyed, bespectacled (ex-)student had come rushing into it ten minutes before. He had thrust his head into the Pensieve upon entering and was now shaking the liquid from his raven hair after viewing its newest contents. Breathing heavily, he clutched the Headmaster's desk. Thoughts were racing through his mind, but two faces in particular kept resurfacing.

"Ron… Hermione…" The names of his best friends in the world escaped his lips, a whisper. Flashes of red hair and freckles, coupled with bushy brown hair and a mother-like voice, consumed him. It couldn't be… It just _couldn't_. The statements that Dumbledore had made to Snape must have been a lie, or some clever ploy to get the former Potions master to do what he was told. Yet he knew this wasn't true; Dumbledore had no reason to keep anything from his little ace-in-the-hole. He _did_ have to face Voldemort, and he _did _have to die. It was completely unfair.

As he walked down the staircase to the grounds of the castle, his mind was set. There would be no one else dying so he may live. He carried visions of his best friends with him as he made his way to the forest. Meeting Ron for the first time on the Hogwarts Express… the troll in the girls' bathroom that had cemented Hermione into their tight little circle… drinking Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom… one by one, every memory he had of them made its way through his mind. He thought of finding them and saying goodbye; he owed them that much. He knew, though, that if he did, he would never leave. He wished there was more time, but that was one luxury he could not afford. And so it was that Harry James Potter entered the forest, thinking of nothing except the two people he loved more dearly than anyone on the face of the planet; the two people he was doing this for most of all. He loved them, and that was enough. Taking an old Snitch out of his pocket, he placed it to his lips and whispered:

"I am about to die."

_"I had to fall, to lose it all/ And in the end, it doesn't even matter…"_


	8. Ron and Hermione: Open Arms, Journey

**Dedication: **Number three for the illustrious C. Adrien Cummings. It took me awhile to actually settle on a pairing to use, since you gave me that freedom, and I finally decided on this one. I think you're right; this song _does_ fit a canon pairing best. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING! Therefore, these aren't my characters. The songs aren't mine either; I'll tell you whose they are.

**Ron and Hermione: "Open Arms", Journey**

_"You're so sincere/ How could our love be so blind?…"_

Neighbors of the Grangers looked out of their windows, curious. A tall, somewhat gangly redhead with a multitude of freckles had been standing on their front porch for the past forty-five minutes. It was amazing, they thought, that the Grangers themselves hadn't yet noticed him standing there. Or had they?

"No, mother, I will _not_ go ahead and let him in. If he wants to speak to me, he can pluck up the courage and knock on the bloody door." A bushy-haired sixteen-year-old was standing in the kitchen of the house, arms folded, clearly set in what she was going to do.

"_Fine_. But if he hasn't knocked or rung the bell in another half hour, _I_ will let him in myself!" With that, Mrs. Granger stormed into her office. It was only ten more minutes before Ron Weasley finally pressed a nervous index finger to the doorbell.

"_Finally_!" Hermione looked at him exasperatedly as she opened the door. She grabbed his wrist, dragging him inside as she slammed the door behind her. She practically threw him onto the living room sofa, placing herself in a nearby armchair as she did so.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he mumbled. "It's just that I didn't know how to say what I wanted to say to you, and…"

"Well you could just try the _truth_…" Her tone was kind, and she smiled softly.

"Well, we've been friends for ages now, right? And we've gotten really close, right?"

"Yes, Ron. But what, may I ask, is your point?" Her tone was not so much annoyed as honestly wondering.

"Well, it's just that… that… Oh, forget it!" With that, he jumped off of the sofa and snogged her, letting _that _do the talking.

Later that evening, with a few charms carefully placed, they made love for the first (but certainly not the last) time.

"_Hoping you'll see/ What your love means to me…"_


	9. Teddy and James Sirius: Dela

**Dedication: **Fourth one for C. Adrien Cummings. Yes, I know, this wasn't a _requested _pairing, but you _did_ say that you would like to see what I could do with it, and here it is! Hope you like! Now, I know the majority of people will NOT be familiar with this song by title, but if you have ever seen the Brendan Fraser movie "George of the Jungle", you'll know the song itself. It's the song George and Ursula dance to around the fire, and the one they play at their wedding. Yes, I'm a dork. Wanna make something of it? XD

**Disclaimer: **I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING! Therefore, these aren't my characters. The songs aren't mine either; I'll tell you whose they are.

**Teddy and James Sirius: "Dela", Johnny Clegg and Savuka**

"_One day I looked up, and there you were …"_

Teddy Remus Lupin lied on his side, looking out the window next to him. Smiling in a way that always harkened back to his father (or at least that's what he was told; it wasn't like he could remember him), he sighed. Dilemmas, dilemmas. He had finally realized who he wanted to be, and who he wanted to be _with_. He should have been walking on air, but that wasn't going to happen until he spoke to the object of his affections. Luckily enough, that would be easy to do: that person would be home soon. In the meanwhile, he would lie here, thinking and smiling.

"Ted? Oi, Teddy!" The sound of a voice behind him startled him. Apparently, he had begun nodding off. Turning, he saw exactly the person he had been waiting for.

"James!" His smile lit up at the sight of his younger cousin.

"Of course it's me you git. This is _my _room and that is _my _bed!" James' tone was teasing; Teddy sighed inwardly in relief at this. "So what, might I ask, are _you _doing here?"

The raven-haired boy on the bed sat up, gesturing to the other to join him. "I wanted to tell you something… but I don't quite know how you'll react…"

James shrugged. "Just tell me. We can go from there."

"Okay… well, we've always been close, haven't we?"

"Yeah. What of it?" James tilted his head in curiosity.

"Well… what if I were to tell you… that I wanted to be even closer?" He started wringing his hands nervously. "God, I don't even know why I asked; I mean, you're probably straight! Even if you weren't, you'd never go for someone like me. I'm your cousin, for one thing!…"

"TED!" James cut him off before he could continue prattling. "Calm down for half a second, will you? If you're going to ask something, you could let me answer!"

"Oh! Sorry…" He looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"Now, first off, I'll let you know that I am not, in fact, straight." Teddy's face lit up at this, causing him to smile. "And second, I _would_ go for someone like you. In fact, I was afraid _you_ wouldn't like _me_ in that sort of way. I mean, like you said, we're close. You've always been my best mate."

"So… what does this mean?" Now it was Teddy's turn to tilt _his _head.

"It means," replied the room's owner, "that _I _want to be closer, too. In fact…"

His words ceased as he placed a tender kiss on the lips of his cousin.

"_I've been waiting for you all my life/ Hoping for a miracle…"_


End file.
